His Fear
by TheDragonLover
Summary: He had to get over his fear. With all of his boundless knowledge, one would think he’d have nothing to fear. But in reality, that only strengthened any fears he already had. Belated b-day present for Silence, Liliopshipping!


**Liliopshipping oneshot for Silence Divine's birthday**

**Hope you like it, Darky! XP**

**Edit (Friday, September 4, 2009): OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR IT BEING UBER-LATE. TTmTT I forgot about it, even though it was essentially finished. How much fail is that?**

**I hope you can forgive my stupidity! *bows at feet* Try to enjoy it anyways?**

* * *

He had to get over his fear.

With all of his boundless knowledge, one would think he'd have nothing to fear. But in reality, that only strengthened any fears he already had. It was hard to shake off something that concerned a field you were not skilled in, and since he was of logic he definitely had no idea what to do. How could one get over an emotion with only pure and cold logic? Of course, if you presented information that proved the fear false, it should alleviate you of it, but then sometimes there were those quirky ones that just wouldn't leave you be.

But still, if he didn't get over it, he would never leave his cave again.

Now, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but it would signify a much greater loss, one of his courage. If he didn't leave now, he knew that he would never go. Of course, one would think that a Legendary couldn't possibly be afraid of anything, since they held so much power in their hands, or claws, or paws. (Or wings, for that matter.) But, if he was still frightened after learning almost all there was to know, then most certainly being of a higher status wouldn't help him, either. After all, even the mightiest of champions and fortresses have fallen before, so it's not like it wasn't possible.

_Oh, stop it!_ Finally, logic took a sharp reign of his mind. _This is ridiculous! You're simply overreacting over a little extra bit of hormones, that's all. As the humans would say, "no biggie"._

But it was a biggie. He was the Being of Knowledge, not the Being of Emotion! And if he could ask Mesprit for help, he certainly would! However, he was still too scared to go, and so he hadn't yet left the cave to instead ponder over the possibilities that could occur if he did. It ranged from the endings of the greatest tragedies ever written to the most comedic of outcomes ever, and they all formed an angry cloud in his head until his thoughts were muddled. He didn't want to get caught by a human, and he also didn't want to accidentally erase the memories of an innocent bystander if he had his eyes open. He wasn't confident in his Teleporting prowess after so many years of disuse, and so he remained there until a voice broke down the barrier of silence.

"_Uxie?_"

He froze, stifling his gasp at the familiar voice before regaining his composure. Although he could not really see her, he could tell she had entered the underwater cavern, and he listened to her quiet breathing as she drew closer in the darkness. His heart in his throat, he thanked Arceus he could speak through telepathy.

"_Yes, Azelf?_"

The Being of Willpower floated closer, and Uxie felt like she was rubbing against him with her Psychic reach–but it was only their powerful auras colliding; the rough sandpaper of hers mingled with the cold breeze that was his, almost like two different fires joining yet staying separate. It was the strangest feeling, as if someone's mind was connecting with yours and yet operating on its own. She had to stop two yards away, however, because if they were any closer they might mess with the others' head with their "being". He felt his face grow warm at the thought of her being any closer, but he made sure to beat the blush away with all of his Psychic powers before focusing on Azelf's aura. It seemed contemplative, as if she was making an important decision, and it occurred to him that she had left her own cave to enter his.

Of course.

_She was always the braver one,_ he thought, just a bit jealous of his fellow sprite's courage. Back at the beginning of time, when they had spent more time together, he had noticed she was the most outgoing of the trio. _And I was always the quiet, withdrawn one that nobody noticed. Not her, anyways._ And that was all that mattered in his mind.

He could feel her cross her arms, her aura was so close. Her Psychic tone held a frown of disappointment that made him physically wince. "_You want to go outside, Ux'. I know you do._"

"_No, I don't._" He knew it was pointless to lie to one who could see your intentions, but that didn't mean he couldn't try, anyways. _See, this is what emotions do to me: It makes me stupid, rash, and totally unprepared for situations like these. Why couldn't I just be rid of them?_

"_Don't lie!_" She shifted a bit closer, causing him to become uneasy as he felt her eagerness to leave the cave confront his reluctance to leave. "_I can tell from your aura!_"

"_Don't you think I know that?_"

"_You don't know _everything_, Ux'!_" A small swish of air indicated her gesturing at the cave around them with her arm. "_Otherwise, you would have left eons ago! This isn't good for you, not at all. This air is so stale, I can hardly breathe!_"

He shook his head, not willing to believe he had been injuring himself by staying put. The thought was a bit frightening, and that was the last thing he needed. Her aura lashed out at his, and he refocused his attention on Azelf. "_You're cheating,_" he exclaimed with a scowl as she floated closer, but he started to panic and back away when she didn't stop. "_Stop it! Don't do this to me, 'Zelf!_"

"_It's for your own good!_" Finally, she was so close she grabbed his arm, and then all of the static and tension that had grown between them stopped. He felt her will course through him utterly, reviving his yearning to leave and locking up his sad, lonely psyche to instead let him want to experience all the world had to offer for himself. Even as this happened, he felt his wisdom and caution slip to Azelf, wrapping a protective blanket around her to keep her from harm. He knew that their beings would mingle if they got too close, but he hadn't known it would feel so _good._

"_This . . ._" His voice was quiet now, although it held a new vigor that surprised him. "_This is amazing! I feel . . . so alive! So energetic! So–free!_" In his joy, he held her paws as he swung them both around a few times, laughing merrily at the incredible feelings he now had. He couldn't help but wonder how will connected to these new emotions, but he pushed his craving for knowledge aside for once to pay attention to the sprite before him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed she had experienced something new as well for she hesitated. After choosing the words carefully, she told him, "_This is . . . so weird. No wonder you're so cautious about everything._"

"_How stupid that is, though!_" He rejoiced in the courage he had now; he felt like a totally new Uxie. "_I couldn't be afraid of everything, because then my life would result to nothing!_" Gripping her paws firmly, he ached to see her face with his own two eyes, but he didn't want to cause her any harm as he told her, "_I'm going to go out now._"

"_Are you sure?_"

He squeezed her paw lightly, giving a soft smile at the surprise in her aura. "_I feel that, with you, I can do anything._"

* * *

Another sprite watched the two with a soft smile, enjoying their obliviousness as well as their emotions. Feeding them like strings to a machine to make yarn, she collected the story to play it out in her mind and smile at her handiwork. _I just have to be near them in at least spiritual form . . . and the emotions do the rest._

Glad that her plan had worked, she watched the two leave the cave before realizing she had to hurry back to her lake before they tried to "wake her up". Giggling to herself, she rushed through the wall like a ghost and sped past them, relishing the fact that no one could notice her.

_I make a good undercover matchmaker!_

* * *

**Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')**


End file.
